Storing and safeguarding electronic content is of paramount importance in modern business. Accordingly, various methodologies may be employed to protect such electronic content. Examples of such methodologies may include the repeated generation of backup copies of the data (in the form of snapshots) that may be stored remotely, wherein these backup copies may be utilized to rebuild any data that is lost/corrupted. Unfortunately, during such rebuild procedures, access to the data may be restricted or compromised.